An egg collection/vertical transfer device is required to accurately deliver eggs to an egg inlet of a prearranged cumulative egg collection conveyor, for example, without occurring any falling of an egg. However, the egg receiving means of conventional egg collection/vertical transfer devices can be in trouble from time to time and hold an egg for an unnecessarily prolonged period of time. Then, the held egg is released to fall at a position beyond the egg inlet to smear the egg receiving means or transferred further beyond the egg inlet of the cumulative egg collection conveyor so as to ultimately fall from the egg receiving means and contaminate the surroundings and give rise to an unsanitary condition.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-259754